To Give You Happiness
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: By accident, Natsume kills Ruka, Mikan's older brother. Amaterasu, a god, has given him another chance so this sin will not bring his soul down at the time of judgement. Only if he makes her like him. How will this work out?


**So yeah, this is my first Gakuen Alice story so no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm the wrong person!**

**Chapter 1: Ruka X**

* * *

I stood there looking at the ground and back to my hand holding a weapon.

"What did I?" I said under my breath. Small puffs of smoke came out of my mouth due to panting.

A blonde haired boy was on the ground, he breathed heavily at his wound. I stabbed him? I stabbed him in the heart?

The tag on his bag said, "Sakura Ruka."

"I'm sorry." I said, as he huffed his last breath.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "How did it conclude like this?"

I fell to my knees. "I'm just a murderer now!"

I was just a normal high-schooler, studying for mid-terms. I just wanted to study. I did nothing bad. What did I do to deserve this?!  
As the clock ringed midnight, a bright light shined on my face. A shape of a girl looked down on me.

"I'm Ameterasu." She looked at her blue notebook, "Hyuuga Natsume yes? I practically see anything bad on your list."

He stared at her in awe.

"I see. I'll give you a second chance. Sakura Ruka has a younger sister about your age. If you make her love you, knowing that your the cause of her brother's disappearance then when it's your time for judgement, your soul will not be weighed for this sin. I'll erase this scene meanwhile."

"But why?" I asked. Why would she do this for me?

"S-e-c-r-e-t." She pointed her finger on her lips. "Good luck. Her name is Sakura Mikan."

Natsume took Ruka's identity card before the sight of his death was wiped out.

He was shocked, "He attends Gakuen Alice? That famous school?!"

After finally believing he went there, Natsume returned to his house. He sighed and jumped onto his bed.

"How am I supposed to find this Mikan girl?" Soon he fell asleep.

**...**

The sun shone and Natsume opened his eyes and yawned. He brushed his teeth, got the mail and started cooking. The bacon was cooking as he opened a mail that had spelt his name with a yellow star on top.

"Spam?" He muttered. Soon he tore the side of the letter and read it. His eyes widen at the words.

* * *

_Dear Hyuuga Natsume,_

_We understand there is no accepting schools right now. Your guardian who calls herself, "Amaterasu" told us you were in dire need of school because you would not be able to have a bright future. I hereby grant you permission to enter the academy. Uniform and identity card will come tomorrow. First day will be December 1st. Since you came on such short notice, we have to give you the second room on the roof. Study well!_

* * *

The part where the person wrote their name was torn off.

"Me? I'm going to Gakuen Alice? What a joke!" He chuckled. "I'm a murderer! None better than a peasant!"

He threw the letter aside then thought about his life. Did he really want to throw it away?

"Maybe I should just try."

Natsume was let in at school a day before he started so he could unpack. He walked up the stairs and saw a sign.

"Mikan's room."

He heard sulking and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A feminine voice said.

Slowly, he opened the door and saw an auburn hair girl crying in front of a picture. A little paper with a pink rabbit said, "Sakura Ruka."

"Who are you?" She suddenly got up and almost interrogated.

"I'm just moving into the room next to yours." Natsume said. _I'm supposed to give this girl happiness?! Let alone make her love me?! She's not cute at all! _He thought

"Sorry," She dusted off her blue, plaid skirt, "I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and asked, "Why were you crying?"

It was obvious she was, but Mikan smiled and turned around. "My brother died. I mean went missing. He was about to graduate too!"

Natsme felt guilty. Seeing her almost-crying face was like him in getting sent to jail.

"Well I'll talk to you later. I need to unpack." Natsume said at the doorway.

"Yeah go ahead. Sorry for taking your time."

Sobs were heard louder as Natsume closed the door.

"She must've really cherished her brother." Natsume muttered.

"Well of course she did."

Natsume jumped up and turned behind him.

"I'm Imai Hotaru."

"Natsume. And what were you saying?"

"Mikan lost her parents, relatives and connections. All except for her brother. But now she's lost all her blood relatives. I'm her only connection before she met new people here."

Natsume looked at Mikan's door in pity. "That's sad."

Hotaru punched him. "Of course, baka."

Natsume touched the wound as soon as she left. He opened the door with his keys. "Dusty." He coughed.

After unpacking, he sat on his bed with a serious face. "Amaterasu. You were here the whole time?"

A bright light appeared and so did the girl.

"Nice one, you saw me."

"What did you need?"

Amaterasu jumped up with a stamp in her hand. She landed and made a mark on his hand. It was a fire ball.

"What the?" The crazy girl/goddess put another stamp on his left hand. It was a snowflake.

"What are you doing?!" Natsume shouted loud enough that only Amaterasu could hear.

"What am I doing? You didn't know? To get into this school you need an Alice. And I just gave you the snow and ice. I'll give you wind and earth if you're nice enough."

Her clock rang, "I'm late!"

"Wait!" Natsume yelled but it was too late.

"How am I supposed to make her happy?" He muttered.

He explored around the school until he was stopped by a gang. there were three of them and they stomping around the narrow path-way between the old and new section of high-school.

"We're the Tripe Gangsters! Smart, athletic and stupid! That's who we are!" Boys with a purple, green and dark blue sweaters said.

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're in my way."

The boy with the green sweater charged with a punch. But Natsume dodged and brought out his fire. He froze the other two.

"Just who are you?" The boy in the green asked with little strength he had.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

* * *

**Umm, yeah. This was supposed to be for Vocaloid but I really wanted to make this for a new fandom. So I chose Gakuen Alice ^**

**Anyways, those gangsters are based off my classmates on how they used to be when they were little. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry if there was a horrible title and intro!)**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
